


you matter to me

by pictureofsoph1sticatedgrace



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Slow Dancing, fluff fluff fluff, gratuitous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureofsoph1sticatedgrace/pseuds/pictureofsoph1sticatedgrace
Summary: 8 months post series, Nathaniel takes Rebecca on a familiar date.





	you matter to me

**Author's Note:**

> for monaiargancoconutsoy's tumblr prompt, "dance with me". enjoy this shameless fluff!

Rebecca Bunch was in love.

It had been a little over a year and a half since that fateful day that Paula put the pen in her hand and Rebecca discovered her love of writing music. Admittedly, she still had a lot to learn; sometimes her melodies were too predictable, or her lyrics cliché or clunky. She’d come to accept that her singing voice, while getting better, was never going to be stellar. But she lived for that moment when everything would come together just right, just the way she’d heard it in her head, and it felt like the music could soar off the page. 

She lived for the thrill of playing her music for a crowd. Sometimes it was an open mic night. Sometimes it was forcing AJ to listen against his will - not like he had much of a choice. They were roommates now, after all, so whether Rebecca was dragging him into the living room to get his opinion or he was burying his head beneath a pillow in his bedroom trying (and failing) to ignore her plunking out notes on her keyboard, he was a captive audience. Sometimes it was a gurl group hang - she knew her girls would always give her honest feedback, but that they would also be her biggest cheerleaders.

No matter what, she was in love with the joy that music had brought to her life.

But music wasn’t the only love in her life anymore.

Shortly before last Valentine’s Day, Nathaniel returned from Guatemala for good. In his time away, he’d discovered how good it felt to take control of his own life and do things that brought him joy simply _because_ they brought him joy; no underlying motives, not because it was what his father wanted him to do - just because he enjoyed it. But he missed West Covina. He couldn’t believe it himself, but he realized he’d made actual friends there, and he missed them too. He missed his daily gym time with White Josh. He missed Heather’s brutal honesty while talking over a beer or two at home base. He missed George and… well, he wasn’t sure what exactly it was he missed about George, but he missed him all the same. And yes, he missed Rebecca, though he wouldn’t admit how much if you asked.

When his father called and began discussing his retirement, Nathaniel took it as a sign. He returned to West Covina to take over the firm. With Plimpton Sr. enjoying his newfound freedom at country clubs and golf courses far and wide, Nathaniel was free to run the firm his way for the first time ever. At the beginning, he split his time between the Los Angeles based Plimpton, Plimpton & Plimpton and the West Covina based Mountaintop before eventually deciding to focus his efforts solely in the San Gabriel Valley… and to spend some of his nights and weekends volunteering at the Los Angeles Zoo. It wasn’t San Diego, and it certainly wasn’t Guatemala, but it would do. 

The first day Nathaniel showed up at Rebetzel’s to order his morning coffee, Rebecca very nearly dropped the tray of cinnamon sugar pretzels she was holding. At first, things were awkward, neither quite sure how to navigate the minefield that was their mangled history. But with every morning coffee, things got a little more comfortable. Rebecca told him about her latest song. Nathaniel told her about the panda that just had cubs at the zoo. They settled into a comfortable, easy friendship with each other, swapping stories and sometimes talking so long that Nathaniel’s coffee would get cold. 

When Rebecca looked him in the eyes on Valentine’s night and said she was in awe of him and how he’d upended his life, he had to forcibly tamp down the emotion that threatened to overcome him. When she said she was ready for love and it could even be someone in that very room, he couldn’t help but feel the familiar spark of hope that reignited in his chest, his heart suddenly beating an unsteady rhythm. 

And then she played her song.

Watching - no, _listening_ to Rebecca - as she came to life on stage, pouring her heart into the lyrics she was singing, he realized just how far she’d come and how hard she’d worked since that fateful day they met in the conference room. He was afraid his heart might burst with his pride for her, the affection he was feeling overwhelming.

She found him afterwards and he wasted no time pulling her into a tight hug, muttering how proud he was of her and secretly relishing in the joy of having her in his arms again. When they separated, she cautiously took one of his hands and laced their fingers together, looking up at him with a tentative smile. He smiled back.

They spent the rest of that night on her patio talking about everything and nothing. When she finally pressed her lips to his as the first rays of the West Covina sunshine were peeking over the horizon, it felt like everything was falling into place.

They took things slow at first, both determined to do things right this time. Rebecca set healthy boundaries for their relationship and Nathaniel, ever the rule-minder, followed them to a T. They went on dates and truly got to know each other, each with a newfound understanding of the other. They had their disagreements, sure, but they worked through them calmly and efficiently - a drastic difference from their previous efforts.

Nathaniel was the first to say “I love you.” He hadn’t planned it, the words slipping out as he gave her a goodbye kiss after grabbing his morning coffee from Rebetzel’s. It had taken her off guard, so he wasn’t surprised when she didn’t say it back right away (not that that quelled the insecurities that began to creep up on him). But the next morning, when he went to pick up his usual cup, he saw _“I love you too”_ in her messy scrawl on the side. He looked up to see Rebecca giving him a nervous smile. Nathaniel went behind the counter (completely ignoring AJ’s declarations that it was DEFINITELY a health code violation and could they PLEASE just get a room), and he kissed Rebecca like there was no tomorrow.

Life was good. No, it was _more_ than good. For the first time in a very long time, they both felt truly happy.

***

Rebecca was at work early on a Friday morning prepping pretzels for the day when Nathaniel strolled in, looking unusually chipper given the early morning hour.

“G’morning, sunshine.”

Rebecca stepped out from behind the counter before stretching up on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck, and giving him a quick kiss.

“Mmm, it’s a good morning now,” she sighed against his chest. “How are you today?”

“I’m great. You know why?”

“Because George finally cut that horrendous ponytail off? Good riddance. It was terrible.”

“Well - yes. That’s definitely a plus.” Nathaniel smirked. “But I had something else in mind.”

Rebecca quirked an eyebrow at him. “Oh? Alright - spill, sequoia. What’s got you in such a good mood?”

“I’m stealing you after work today and we’re going on a date. And no,” Nathaniel jumped in to prevent the onslaught of questions Rebecca was already poised to ask, silencing her with a finger to her lips - “No questions. It’s a surprise.”

Rebecca smiled, dropping her hands to his waist and toying with one of his belt loops. “Well, you know I love surprises,” she simpered, pulling him closer to her.

“If I have to keep watching this horrible display of PDA I might actually die,” AJ shouted from the kitchen while shielding his eyes.

Rebecca rolled her eyes with a grin and went to go grab Nathaniel’s morning coffee, scribbling a note on it before sliding it across the counter to him. He leaned over to give her a quick parting kiss before heading to the elevator.

“I’ll see you at 5.”

She grinned back at him. “See you then, hot stuff.”

As the elevator doors closed, he glanced at the note written on his cup.

_Can’t wait for tonight. Love you! - R_

***

Rebecca was convinced that the clock had never moved slower, but it was finally 5. She untied her apron and flung it into her locker, praying that her jeans and blue floral blouse were appropriate attire for her surprise date.

When she emerged from the back, Nathaniel was waiting for her. She noticed he’d changed into standard “casual Nathaniel” attire - a plaid shirt and dark wash jeans. She loved the man in a suit, don’t get her wrong, but that shirt, those jeans - she already wanted to jump him and they hadn’t even left the office yet.

_Focus, Rebecca._

“So are you going to tell me where we’re going, or are you going to be putting up with me pestering you to spill the entire way there?”

Nathaniel rolled his eyes, a soft smile playing at his lips. “Unfortunately for me, the latter.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

True to her word, Rebecca tried to get Nathaniel to break on the hour-long drive, but he wouldn’t budge. As they finally pulled into the parking lot at the Griffith Observatory, Rebecca was practically bouncing in her seat.

“Oh my god, are we going into the observatory? We’re _definitely_ re-enacting the scene from La La Land. I’ve had that choreography memorized for years but no one to do it with! Don’t fight me on this. Plus, you’re way hotter than Ryan Gosling. This is gonna be so great!”

“Woah, wait - what? Slow down - we’re not going into the observatory. We’re just parking here. Though I greatly appreciate the enthusiasm… and that you think I’m hotter than Ryan Gosling,” Nathaniel said with a grin.

“I mean, that was never in question.”

He laughed as he got out of the car, walking to the passenger side. He opened the door and offered Rebecca his hand, beginning to walk the beaten path towards Mount Hollywood when she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, a sense of deja vu finally washing over her. “Wait… are we going back to our spot? Where we had our date? Back when we thought I could solve everything Bachelorette style like idiots?”

“We are,” Nathaniel said, his voice quiet, eyes shifting downward. “I know it might sound silly, but I wanted us to finally have that date I planned the first time for real… no competition, no worrying about anyone else - just you, me, a gorgeous view, an obscene amount of crackers and cheese and champagne, and some good music. Is that ok?”

Rebecca took his hand and squeezed. “Nathaniel, it’s more than ok. This is really, really sweet.” She looked up at him with a soft smile. “I love it. Truly.”

“Ok. Good.” He exhaled, the relief on his face evident, and dropped a kiss to her forehead. “Then we’d better get moving. We don’t want to miss the concert.”

“But what concert?” she said.

Nathaniel started walking.

“Nathaniel. What. Concert.”

“Guess you’ll just have to follow me and find out,” he yelled back with a smirk.

She bounded after him, finally catching up as they rounded the bend to their cliffside spot. As it came into view, Rebecca stopped short for the second time that night.

The lights of Los Angeles glittered like stars in the night sky before her, the picnic blanket covered in rose petals the perfect place to take it all in. Several lanterns were casting a flickering glow on the scene. Rebecca swore she’d never seen anything more romantic in her life.

“Nathaniel,” she said, nearly choking on the words, holding back tears. “This is beautiful. How did you pull this off? I mean, I didn’t see you leave the building at all today!”

“I may have bribed George to come up here and set everything up earlier,” Nathaniel shrugged. “Turns out he’s easily persuaded by a free trip to the zoo. He loves the World of Birds Theater.”

“Naturally,” Rebecca giggled. She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing tightly. “Thank you. This is unbelievable.”

“You’re welcome. Now… how about some champagne and that obscene amount of crackers I was telling you about?” Nathaniel said.

“Sounds perfect,” Rebecca sighed contentedly.

Nathaniel poured two flutes of champagne, handing one to Rebecca and raising his in a toast.  
“To getting things right.”

Rebecca clinked her glass with his. “To getting things right.”

They both took a seat, Nathaniel wrapping an arm around Rebecca as she snuggled into his side, content for a moment to just enjoy the view and each other’s company.

Rebecca was the first to break the silence.

“You know… it’s times like these where I’m so thankful that I made that crazy impulsive decision to move here four years ago,” she said, staring off into the distance. “Where would I be right now had I stayed in New York? I would never have met Paula or bought Rebetzel’s or started writing my music… I mean god, can you even imagine the verbal lashing I would’ve been given had my mother found out I was even _thinking_ about taking singing lessons?”

He nodded as she continued.

“I wouldn’t have music. I wouldn’t have my friendships. I wouldn’t have a view like this right now because I wouldn’t have my amazing, fantastic boyfriend who set up this unbelievable date and who I love very, very much. Every moment of the past four years - good, bad, and everything in between - has lead me right here, and I don’t think I’ve ever been happier.”

Nathaniel looked at her with an immovable reverence before cupping her cheeks and pressing his lips to hers.

“You are one incredible woman, Rebecca Bunch.”

The sounds of cheering erupted from the Greek Theater below them as the signature piano chords of “Love Song” by Sara Bareilles began to play. 

Rebecca stared at Nathaniel with wide eyes. “No way.”

He grinned back at her, completely enamored with her instant excitement. “You’ve been listening to her a lot lately, and I know how much you love her musical…”

“Waitress is a classic of our time, yes. God, I love when you talk musical theatre to me,” she said with a giggle, smacking several kisses to each of his cheeks before finally landing on his lips, kissing him deeply. He responded in kind, one hand moving to tangle in her curls, the other skimming down her side before coming to rest on her waist, his thumb finding the soft skin beneath the hem of her blouse. His hand slowly started venturing upward.

Rebecca broke the kiss, breathing heavily. “Much as I would like to continue this - and believe me, I want to - I’m also not looking to get a public indecency fine.”

Nathaniel scoffed. “When has that ever stopped you before?”

She smacked his arm. “You just - shh. Let’s listen.”

She settled herself by his side, linking their hands together and resting her head on his shoulder. Nathaniel watched her, enamored, as she took in the music - her eyes lighting up every time one of her favorite songs began to play, her excitement palpable as she tried to explain a certain song structure or chord progression to him.

Towards the end of the concert, Sara announced special guest Jason Mraz would be joining her on stage, and Rebecca audibly squeed.

“This is my favorite song from Waitress. I cannot believe this is actually happening right now.”

As the opening notes of “You Matter To Me” began to play, Nathaniel stood up, extending his hand towards Rebecca.

“Dance with me?”

She put her hand in his, standing up and looping her arms around his neck. They both began to sway to the soft beat, a few moments passing before Rebecca was resting her cheek on his chest.

Admittedly, Nathaniel hadn’t heard much of this musical Rebecca loved, but he was immediately struck by how much the lyrics and the quiet melody resonated with him.

_Because you matter to me_  
_Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody_  
_You matter to me_  
_I promise you do, you, you matter too_  
_I promise you do, you see?_  
_You matter to me_

He pulled Rebecca closer. It would never be close enough. Simple and plain - he loved her. He loved her so much. And so he kissed her - softly, tenderly, with all the love he held in his heart.

“Move in with me,” he whispered.

Rebecca paused, taken aback at the abrupt turn of the moment.

“What?”

… had he said that out loud? He cursed himself for letting his emotions get ahead of him yet again, but he meant what he said. He took her hands in his.

“We should move in together. You’re already spending the night at my place more often than not… if you’re comfortable with it, let’s make it official. I love you, Rebecca. Everything about this just feels right. Finally.”

She looked him in the eyes, suddenly feeling vulnerable.

“Are you sure you’re ready to handle all of this 24/7?” she said, vaguely gesturing towards herself.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” he said. The confidence with which he spoke left no doubt in Rebecca’s mind that he was one hundred percent serious. She couldn’t help the smile that crept across her face.

“You’ll put up with me getting crumbs in your bed? You know I love a good midnight bagel. I will _not_ sacrifice my love of bagels in bed for a man - even a hot man like you,” she snarked, a playful glint behind her eyes.

“Rebecca, I already put up with you getting crumbs in my bed. Your midnight bagel runs are nothing new.”

“And you won’t mind me practicing my singing or piano?”

He gave her hands a squeeze. “I will _encourage_ your writing because it makes you happy, Rebecca, and that’s all I want for you. I want you to be happy.”

She exhaled. “Well then… I guess the only question is when?”

Nathaniel wasn’t sure he could possibly smile any bigger.

“I love you,” he said, cupping her face in his hands, his thumbs brushing over her cheeks.

“I love you too. So much,” she replied, grabbing him by the neck and pulling him in for a long kiss.

***

_Because you matter to me_  
_Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody_  
_You matter to me_  
_I promise you do, you, you matter too_  
_I promise you do, you see?_  
_You matter to me_

**Author's Note:**

> title/lyrics come from "you matter to me" by sara bareilles.
> 
> thanks for reading! find me over on tumblr @ pictureofsoph1sticatedgrace.


End file.
